Killer Weeds
by FireStar104
Summary: A mysterious glowing weed was seen in a green house. The monsters were sent to go and find this weed but then, a virus spreads throughout the city and turns everybody into a man eating monster.
1. First Victim

**Chapter 1  
>Rusty: A puppy German Shepherd. Talks with a red collar and a light in the middle that light up with every word he says in his mind; black and brown with perky ears.<strong>

It was morning and all the monsters, including Rusty, were out in the main room eating. All except Susan. She hadn't come out of her room yet and the boys were getting worried.

"What's taking Susan so long? She never takes_ that _long to get ready in the morning," Bob spoke up looking at his friends.

"I dunno. But whatever she's doing, her oatmeal is gonna go to waste," Link said leaning back in his chair.

"What makes you say that? Bob's all full," Dr. Cockroach asked looking puzzled.

"I say that because_ you_ might be tempted to eat it," he smirked. Dr. Cockroach gave an annoyed look. All three jumped with a fear running down their back when they heard Susan in her room scream. They run to her door when she stopped.

Link pounds on her door, "Susan, Susan you alright in there?" he shouts, "What's going on?" The door slides open to darkness. Link takes a step back with the others.

Rusty takes a paw-step closer and sniffs curiously into the room, "Master?" his collar cautiously said.

They heard a scream increase and saw Susan, in her human size, running towards them, "I'M NOT GIANT ANYMORE!" she yelled waving her hands in the air.

"Susan? Oh my God what happened?" Link asked shocked with his friends.

"I JUST TOLD YOU, I'M NOT GINORMICA ANY MORE!" she screamed at him.

"A-aren't you wearing the necklace that controls your size?" Dr. Cockroach stuttered.

"NO! I'M NOT!" she continued a little lighter on the screaming, "I-I-I don't know why I'm like this or…or even how I got like this! I mean I don't mind really but what if the world is in danger? WHAT IF WE ALL GET KILLED?" she grabbed him by his coat.

"Susan, Susan, Susan calm down!" Link comforted making Susan put Dr. Cockroach down, "I'm sure no aliens are going to invade us again. When's the last time the world was in danger huh? Four years ago! I doubt that we're gonna have to fight today. And we are not going to be killed," he said arrogantly, "Besides you should be happy you're back to normal, you can go live with your parents now and get a boyfriend and get human friends." Link smiled softly followed by Bob and Dr. Cockroach.

"But I don't want to live with my parents or get a boy or even have human friends! I'd rather stay here with you guys," she mumbled the last part.

"Aww, how touching," Monger said calmly, flouting above them. He landed down next to them and continued with a serious tone, "But all that heart filled friendship will have to wait till later. There's been report of a mysterious weed vine in a green house. They reported that it was glowing and didn't want anything to do with it. So, I'm setting you guys to go and do some investigating on this plant."

Susan's eyes opened wide with fright, Link noticed and whispered, "It's alright Susan. Some kids probably spilled glow-in-the-dark liquid on it," he patted her back. She nodded and went on listening to the General.

"The green house is in the city, next to an old building. Insecto will be taking you there. The aircraft has broken down because _somebody_ decided to take a test drive!" he shouted with his gaze looking to the top.

In the distance you could hear a man shout, "I said sorry! How many times do I got to be tellin' you?"

Monger sighed and looked back at the monsters, "I'll be there as soon as I can." The monsters nodded and walked towards the giant butterfly.

"Ugh! I can't believe we were called just because of some plant," Link grunted walking on fours.

"Man I hope it's an alien!" Bob cheered. Susan looked up at him with worry in her eyes. "Uh, I mean…I sure hope it's not an alien," Bob uttered with a weak smile.

"Do not worry Master," Rusty said to the side of her, "No such thing shall hurt you. As long as we shall live, no harm will be near you."

"Rusty's right Susan," Dr. Cockroach said, "We will never let anything harm you." And with that said her friends walked closer together and smiled. She grinned back and breathed a sigh of relief.

~MvsW~

Insecto dropped them off at the circle shaped green house. "Thanks Insecto," Link saluted with two fingers before the butterfly screeched and flew back to the facility.

All four monsters and canine stood in front of the green house door. The looked up in awe as the house towered over them about half the size of Ginormica. They walk in immediately surrounded by all sorts of plants.

"So, where's this weed Monger was talking about?" Link asked looking around.

"He said it would be glowing but…I don't see anything," Susan replied walking around then turned toward her friends, "Do you?"

"No, neither does the radar," Dr. Cockroach said looking down at his small radar box with a green circle inside, similar to the one on boats.

"Maybe it's in one of the plants," Bob said going up to a pile of plants at the back.

"He's right, come on boy," Link said to Rusty and went to the side of Bob followed by Susan.

Dr. Cockroach went to the corner of the green house away from the others. He focused on his radar as he moved it closer to a corner of plants with long roots. Then, a small circle on the radar flashed and beeped with it.

"Uh, guys?" Dr. Cockroach called not taking his eyes off the target.

"Not now Doc, Rusty smells something," Link said not looking from where Rusty was sniffing to a pile of plants.

"Sniff, sniff. Master! I have found something!" Rusty said waging his tail.

"Alright Rusty! Come on boy! Search harder!" Link encouraged with Bob and Susan watching.

The target on Dr. Cockroach's radar flashed faster and beeped louder, "Guys, I really think you should see this, I think I found-" but before he could say anything, a long weed as long as him shot out in front of him. The tip looked at him as if it was staring, then it shot back inside the ground.

Dr. Cockroach was speechless, he turned to his friends, "LINK I-" he shouted. But his call was ended when a weed, similar to the one before, grab his wrist and started to pull down. The radar dropped breaking the loud beeping. He tries to pull back as the weed slithered along his arm to his shoulder. He calls out for help but his scream was muffled when another weed covered his mouth. He struggled trying to free himself. Another weed came out and grabbed his ankle. He pulled viciously from the weed but it climbed up his leg and onto his waist and up his body to his neck. He was basically tied together, with just his one leg and arm free; he tugs harder and harder on the weeds. He muffles a scream when another weed shot out and grabbed his other arm. He was being pulled into the ground slowly by his arms. With his free leg, he pushes himself back but only for a few inches until he was pulled directly into the underground.

"Come on boy!" Link cheered to Rusty digging into the soil. Rusty turned and showed with pride a bone in his mouth. The excitement in the group died.

"Aww, I thought for sure he found it," Bob whined.

"Well, let's just keep looking," Susan said with the others beginning to search into the plants. Little did they know that their friend was just pulled into the earth by weeds.


	2. A Real Monster

**Chapter 2**

Susan turns around and had a baffled feeling, "Hey where's Dr. Cockroach?"

Link turns around, "I dunno, probably went to go find some garbage to eat," he walks over to another desk of plants and searches for the weed.

Susan saw something sparkle on the ground from where Dr. Cockroach was standing when she last saw him. She drew closer and saw it was his golden name tag he got as a gift. His name in cursive shined in the light.

"What's this doing here?" she picks it up, "He never leaves without this," she said observing it. She puts it in her pocket and walks back to her group and continues to search.

Within a second, Dr. Cockroach pops out of the ground. He stumbles a bit trying to keep his balance. He was covered in dirt and looked as if he was sleeping and his friends didn't even notice his appearance.

Bob turns around and jumps back startled, "Oh my gosh Doc, you scared the math out of me! Whew," Bob grinned coming up to his friend, "Don't just stand there, we got a weed to find. It's not like it's gonna show up in front of us," Bob chuckled pushing the drowsy doctor to a desk of plants, "Come on, get to work," he patted his back and went back to his pile.

"Hey Doc," Susan greeted going to the side of him. Dr. Cockroach absently gazed at her. "Where were you?" she asked. Dr. Cockroach mumbled something, but the growl in his stomach made it hard to hear.

"What was that?" Link called over his shoulder.

"You hungry Doc?" Bob asked from his place.

"Yeah, sort of," Dr. Cockroach muttered.

"Well you can eat once were done searching," Susan said placing a hand on his arm.

The growl in Dr. Cockroach's stomach grew louder and hurt. He held his abdomen with both hands as it grew louder then stopped. "But I'm hungry right now," he grumbled.

"Come on Doc, you can hang in there," Susan said comfortably rubbing his arm.

Dr. Cockroach looked at her while holding his stomach, "Susan, wouldn't you like me to have you for lunch?"

"Aww, that's so sweet Doc, but not right now, okay?" she said and walked away to search with Bob.

Dr. Cockroach clutched his stomach harder as the growling came back. He ran out of the green house and took a breath of air. He felt as if something was slithering on his spine then a sharp pinch came to the back of his neck. He fell to his knees leaning forward and grasped at his stomach in pain as it rumbled loudly, he moaned in distress. "So…hungry…" he said. He closed his eyes and grits his teeth then the pain stopped.

Dr. Cockroach held his stomach while bowing his head, gasping in air. He shot open his eyes revealing bright green light from them. He stood up casually and opened the door, to find his 3 monster friends and pet searching in the plants. He goes up to Susan from the behind.

She sensed him come up, "Hey Doc, did you find it?" she asked not facing him.

"No not yet Susan," Dr. Cockroach said in his normal voice, with his eyes still shining bright green, "How about we just stop investigating and go and grab a snack? Huh?" he moved to the side of her.

Susan didn't even glance at him, "No Doc! We still gotta find the plant," she said playfully. Dr. Cockroach's green shine lowered to a dimmer shade of green to a point where only his pupils where visible when Susan turned her head. "Um…Doc? Why are your eyes all…green?" she asked rummaging through the plants again.

"Uh…experiment gone wrong…," he chuckled, "But really," he grabbed a hold of her chin and made her look up at him, "I would really love to have you for lunch, darling…"

Susan blushed and took his hand off her, "Doc not now, we still gotta find that weed," she shyly laughed going back to the plants.

"Susan why don't you just meet me outside?" he asked.

"No Doc," she said gently, not seeing his gaze.

"Meet me in an ally?"

"No."

"Empty parking lot?"

"No."

"How about just in that old building? Huh? What about that?" he asked urgently.

"No Doc, not now."

He sighed frustratingly and walked to the middle of the green house. There was a scream outside, while the others jumped Dr. Cockroach just glanced up.

They ran outside seeing the whole city covered in weed vines growing up buildings and streets. People were being chased by other people. Cars were crashing into poles flaming with fire and smoke. The monsters go across the street slowly, watching in shock at the disaster happening around them, all were shocked, all except for Dr. Cockroach.

A loud crash was heard behind them, they spin around to find the weed growing out of the green house and building up the old building beside it. It gets to the top shifting into a pink rose; it closed up with weeds hanging off the roof.

They watch as the rose finally opens up to reveal a bright light of pink shining into the dark green fogy sky. The humans chasing the people looked up at the flower, their back showed a huge weed glowing green stuck to their spine area. Smaller weed roots stuck out from that weed and slithered around their back. At the tip of the bigger weed was stuck on the back of the neck blazing with dark green liquid inside.

Susan noticed Dr. Cockroach was looking up at the flower too, his eyes glimmering green. She gasped and backed away when she saw the weed run along his back, sparkling though his clothes. "Guys, guys!" she whispered, "Look!" she pointed towards him.

Link saw what she was seeing and started to back away, "Come on, let's go," he whispered. The flower closed up and everyone stood silent.

"Why's everybody so quiet?" Bob said out loud.

Dr. Cockroach snapped back to reality but his appearance stayed the same, eyes glowing and the weed shining. He glared at them for a minute.

"Doc, why are you looking at us like that?" Bob asked. All 3 monsters and dog stood in fear close together. The humans that were looking at the flower and that were chasing the other people, stared.

"Susan, remember when I said I was hungry?" Dr. Cockroach said in his voice.

"Yeah," Susan replied shaking.

"Well, I'm not hungry anymore," he chuckled.

"You're not?" Link asked with a bit of relief.

"No, I'M FUCKING STARVING!" he growled loudly.

The people behind them shrieked in a high and low pitch, all showing sharp teeth especially Dr. Cockroach.

"Run!" Link yelled taking off. All monsters and dog run off down the street with Dr. Cockroach on all fours close behind. He was followed by the others, howling with rage and hunger.

Susan looked back while panting and saw what she never wanted to see. She saw her parents running with the crowd. Beside them she caught the sight of Derrick; he too looked the same as the mob chasing them with hunger in their eyes.

Dr. Cockroach reaches out for Susan's leg. She was falling behind and couldn't run much faster. She was gasping with a dry throat and her body was sore to the bone. Her legs gave way, making her fall to the floor. She turned over to see Dr. Cockroach pinning her down in an instant. He hissed revealing sharp-edged teeth. Drool dripped from his mouth and he aimed for a spot to bite down. Susan struggled under his power; then a flashback came to her.

"Rusty's right Susan, we will never let anything harm you," Dr. Cockroach's voice echoed in her mind.

She looked at the friend she always trusted now a real monster wanting to eat her alive.


	3. The General drops by

**Chapter 3**

Dr. Cockroach bites down hard onto Susan's shoulder. Blood pours as he bites harder into her flesh. She screams in pain as the other man-eating humans surround her and others chased after Link, Bob and Rusty. He releases his bite and hisses at the humans trying to steal a bite from his prey. Blood drooled from his mouth as they back away hissing at him and followed the others.

But before he could bite into Susan again, he was pushed off by Link's tail and hit the wall of bricks hard. He lets out a painful howl as he drops to the ground. Susan gets up and saw her friends came back for her.

"You came back for me?" she said with tears in her eyes.

"Of course we did! We would never leave you Susan," Link said comfortably.

Dr. Cockroach staggers up and sees them. He yowls angrily dropping to a low crouch and raced towards them with raging speed. "Come on!" Link ordered. Susan climbed onto his back and gripped for her life as they ran from the doctor.

They turn a corner on the street and spot an abandon old 2-story house. Link bursts through the door and shuts it tight with Bob helping. Susan and Rusty back away as the door was being pounded by their friend.

They heard him holler and cry in a monstrous way they have never heard before. It was almost like half bird, half squirrel, half monster sounds all mixed together in a high or low pitch. It frightened Susan and her friends. The once kind hearted, caring, noble man they used to know gone.

The yowling and pounding dies off and all was silent. "Is he gone?" Bob asked in a low whisper.

Link looked through the peep hole and nodded, "He's gone," They let out a long sigh as if they were holding it in forever. Susan sat down on an old ridge couch and shivered.

"Susan," Link said settling himself next to her, "It's okay, we'll get through this, together." He put his arm around her and hugged. She felt calm around her friends, but she felt part of herself missing without the doctor. They get startled when there was a knock at the door. Link went up and looked through the peep hole.

"It's Monger," he said looking back at his friends.

"Well, what are you doing? Open the door!" Bob persuaded.

"But how do we know if he's not infected?"

"Is his eyes glowing green?" Susan asked.

Link looks out then back to them, "No," he opened the door to a crack.

"Link, it's okay. It's me General Monger," the General whispered. Link opened the door to and shut it as soon he was in.

"General, I'm so glad you're still alive," Susan said getting off the couch and hugging him.

"I'm glad you guys are too. I know about Dr. Cockroach, and I know you are scared. But we have a mission to do, for him, for the world, for our lives. Half the world has already been infected," he said letting go of Susan, he turned to face the others with shocked expressions; "Now I have a plan, but it…it's a big risk to go through."

They looked at each other then Link looked back at him, "We'll do it."

-MvsW-

The monsters were in the dining room, Monger laid out a whole map of the town onto the dusty table as Link, Bob, Susan and Rusty crowded around him.

"Okay, this is where we are," Monger pointed to a giant house in the east, "And this is where the old building is," he points to a giant building next to a green house, "That's where the infected-or zombies for short-get their energy source for the weed that's on their back. It's your quantonium Susan, that's why you were small in the morning. Now if we can leave here," he points to the house, "and get to here," he slides his finger to the building, "We can take out the flower. Without the flower the weeds on the humans will shrivel up and die."

"But what about the vines on buildings and streets and all?" Link asked.

"They didn't get on a human in time, they feed off of them. Making them cannibals, meat is the most nutritious for these kinds of weeds," Monger replied.

Susan winced as she remembered being bitten by Dr. Cockroach in the shoulder. Then she remembered the mark he left, she looked down to her shoulder to find teeth mark. Link must have noticed because he said, "Monger, will Susan get infected if she's…bitten?" he whispered the last word.

"No she won't," he answered, "The only way we can get infected is if the weeds from the underground catch us. They've gotten faster on infecting, once they get to your spine, they can control you, that's why the world's almost zombiefied. Dr. Cockroach was just a rough draft. They decided to try it on him first."

"That's why he wasn't in the green house," Susan said under her breath.

"Exactly," Monger said to her, "Now, we have to get to this hotel," he points to a building south of the house they were in.

"That's like 3 miles from here! We'll be dead the second we step out the door!" Link exclaimed.

"I know it's a long way, but we have to try. We can go into buildings to hide away from the infected," Monger explained.

"Why do we have to get to the hotel anyway?" Susan asked.

"Remember when we were going on vacation and we all had separate rooms?"

"Yeah."

"Well Dr. Cockroach's stuff was in room 23, he has highly technical and useful weapons in there, we can use it to fight off the zombies," Monger explained. He rolls up the map and turns to face the frightened team, "It'll be dangerous but we have to do what's right. Even though if we are the last people on earth." The room came to quiet.

"Okay!" Monger spoke up making them jump a little, "Now let's prepare."

The monsters took every bit of hard steel and sharp material they could find, anything to defend themselves from the infected. Susan wrapped her shoulder with bandage and sent a silent prayer while coming into the living room. Link was looking out the window blinds. He looked determined and so bold that Susan secretly wished she was like him, fearless in a time like this.

Bob was alarmed looking around at any sound he heard, his goop shook a bit when he saw Rusty appeared. Rusty had the expression of worry, even though he was a puppy; he sat, staring at the floor with his eyes wide as he reminded himself of the chasing scene. Monger was packing the weapons into a dark green bag as small as Rusty. His face was blank, no emotion was showing.

"Anything Link?" Susan asked.

"No, not yet," Link replied. He stopped looking out and went over to Bob.

"I'm scared Link," Bob said trembling.

"I know Bob, but it's gonna be okay. Nothing is going to hurt you as long as we stick together. Hey, do you like waffles?" Link joked.

"Yes we like waffles," Bob muttered.

"Do you like pancakes?"

"Yeah we like pancakes," Bob's voice came lighter.

"Do you like French toast?"

"Yeah we like French toast! Do-do-do-do can't wait to get a mouthful!" Bob sang happily.

Link chuckled patting his back and walking away. With a pang of guilt, he remembered how he, Bob and Doc would sing that song together when they were really bored. "Good times," he thought. He shook the image away and looked back outside.

"We ready?" Monger asked taking the backpack and turning towards them.

They exchanged worried glances and Link nodded, "We're ready."

"Good, now remember we have to be real quiet alright?" Monger said as they nodded. "Good," Monger opened the door slowly. He peaked out and opened the door wide.

They ran silently to the black jeep with a roof. Rusty's heart leaped when he saw a shadow go past. He wanted all of this to end, now. A single tear ran down his fury cheek hitting his scarred paw. They shut the doors once they were inside. Link was in the passenger's seat while Bob, Susan and Rusty were in the back.

Monger in the driver's seat sighed, "Whew, safe."

"General, if you don't mind me asking, what happened to Insecto?" Link asked with anxiety in his eyes.

Then, a giant figure in front of them made them scream in terror. Insecto, with green eyes shining bright at them, shrieked loudly.


	4. Insect Down

**Chapter 4**

The General hits the gas pedal and the jeep drives off between Insecto's legs. The car goes to its top speed with the giant butterfly close behind them. They turn a corner making Insecto crash into a building.

"I think we lost him," panted Link.

There was the sound of metal being bent; they look up to find an infected rip open the roof. They all scream while the woman screeches with her hair flying in the wind.

Monger hands Link a rifle, "Here, shoot it!" he shouted.

Link cocks it and aims it at the woman; he shoots with blood spattering everywhere.

"Oh God, sick!" Link complained covered in blood.

The rest of the roof flies off, Link takes position on top holding the gun out.

"Zombies at two o'clock," Link warned shooting down the pack starting to form.

Susan looks back and sees almost everyone she knew, her mom, her dad, her ex, her three old friends and Dr. Cockroach. She sits back down, uneasiness took over her determination.

Bob looked at her and puts his hand on her good shoulder, "We'll make it through," he smiled.

She smiles back ignoring the screeches and the gun going off. But her smile fell when she heard a horrid screech in the sky. She looks up to see Insecto flying above them.

Monger glances up then back at the rode, "Shoot it!" he yelled.

"What? I can't shoot Insecto!" Link fought back.

"Do it! Be a man and do it!"

Link aims the gun up to the insect. He puts pressure on the trigger but lets it go.

"I can't do it!" he cried.

"DO IT DAMN IT!" Monger yelled.

Link closed his eyes and shoots; Insecto falls and crashes into houses then lies dead. Link slumps down in the seat. Waterfalls ran down his cheek as he bows his head. Susan hugs him tight, closing her eyes too.

"It's okay Link," she whispered.

The soft voice of her soothes him but the scene replayed over and over in his head. Bob took the gun and takes Link's position.

"Get some! Ahhhhhhh!" Bob war cried as he shot numerous times at the hungry.

Susan lets go of Link and leans back in her chair. She took a glimpse out the window then back to the road. She spins her head back again to find Dr. Cockroach running at the same speed.

"BOB!" she yelled.

Bob looks over and aims at the doctor. The sick doctor screeches at the blob making him pause, he was about to kill his best friend. Even though he gets annoyed by Bob, he still understood Bob in some weird way. Bob aims at his leg and pulls the trigger. Dr. C instantly fell falling behind screeching at them.

Tears weld up in his eye, he never wanted to hurt his friend, but just shooting him _and_ the people was too much.

"NO! NO MORE!" he cries. He drops the gun to Susan; covered in blood she drops it. Bob sat down and sobs.

"What in the hell is going on back there?" Monger looks into the review mirror.

Susan sees a tree right in the middle of the road, "General Monger!" she points to the street. Monger swerves out of the way but loses control of the car. The car drives closer to a ditch as they all prepared for the crash, by screaming.

Bob reacted fast enough and slipped out of the car and into the ditch. He catches the car in his goop before it rolled over. Susan looked at the back of the car and smiled. He waved at her and sets the car down on the street. Luckily, the infected were nowhere to be seen. He goes over to where Monger was getting out. Monger checks the back and sees a flat tire. Shaking his head he sighs, he looks back to see Susan and Link already got out.

"Well?" Susan spoke up.

"We gotta move on foot," he simply said and went to go get the stuff from the car.

"What?" Link protested, "Do you know how many people were out there? Hundreds maybe even thousands!"

"I know," Monger said and shoved a large gun to him.

Link takes it and curses silently taking the lead. Monger throws the backpack over his shoulder and follows. Susan takes Rusty out the car and puts him on the ground. He looks up at her with fear.

"It's okay boy, once we fix this, everything will be back to normal I promise," Susan said longing to believe herself. She, Bob and Rusty catch up with Link and Monger. Link's gaze focused on ahead while Monger looked side to side. Susan thought she heard a familiar laughter behind her but when she turned around nothing was there. Bob viewed the area with a frantic eye; the sky was green with fog covering the normal blue sky, the street and buildings were cracked with dead weeds coming out, and everything looked dull, not one color stood out, not even his own.

He shuddered, "When is this ever going to end?" he said to himself. They move to the sidewalk walking silently.

"Are we there yet?" Link asked looking back.

"Almost," Monger replied, "You see that tall hotel over there?" he points to a tall hotel.

Link looks to where he was pointing, "Yeah."

"That's the place."

They go inside, dust covered everything in plain sight; weeds grew along the walls and doors were off their hinges.

"Man, looks like chaos dropped by," Link said looking around.

"Yeah, I wonder what happened," Susan said not even thinking about what was going on.

"What do you think?" Monger said closing the door and going up with them. A moan was heard from Bob. They turn around to find him leaning over clutching his stomach.

"Bob?" Susan asked with apprehension. She drew closer to him.

"I don't feel so good," he moaned.

He closed his eye and grits his teeth. She puts a hand on his back but he slapped it off and opened his eye to shine a bright green ray of light. He cries out a gruesome screech. The door was knocked down to reveal Dr. Cockroach standing in the doorway growling.

Monger, Rusty and Susan back away with Link. Link stares blankly with his mouth wide open at the two starving monsters; he saw the weed glowing right inside Bob.

"Link the gun!" Susan yelled out.

Link took the gun he was holding and aimed at them. His arms shook making shooting impossible. He fires the gun, merely scratching them. Bob takes the gun from him and dissolves it in a second. Both blob and doctor yowl with craze and bolt right to them.

Horror stricken, the group runs up the stairs and down a hallway with all their speed, Link sees a loose pole sticking out of the wall and grabs it. He turns around and stops in his tracks.

Susan stopped and called out to him, "Link!" But Monger took her by the arm and ran into a room. Link braced himself at the two monsters coming forth.

He swings hard at his best friend, Dr. Cockroach. The doctor cries in pain on the ground, for a second Link felt sorry for him. But Bob's screeches snap him back to reality.

Link runs to the room and pounds rapidly, "Let me in! It's me Link Goddamn it!" he shouts. The door opens right before the Bob pounced onto him.

"Link oh my God, are you okay?" Susan asked going up to him.

Link panted breathlessly and nodded, "Yeah, I'm alright. What about you guys?" he looked at the small group.

"We're fine Link. You were either brave back there or just plain mad!" Monger exclaimed.

"What happened? All of a sudden Bob's infected?" Link asked bewildered.

Susan thought for a moment, then knew, "It's the ditch! Remember he saved us from crashing? The grass he stood on must have had those weeds. And now…" her voice trailed off looking at the door with heartache.

"This is the doctor's scent," Rusty said quietly from the bed. He has not made a word ever since.

Susan and Link looked a bit confused; Monger went to open one of the dressers; out he took of what looked light a laser gun.

"Good job Rusty," Monger praised patting Rusty's head. Rusty's ears twitched with pride and he cracked a small smile.

"Now, we have to find more of these. Search this room out clean; you have to have all the protection you need," Monger said taking the backpack off his back and emptying it.

Link went to the drawers and looked; Susan gazed at the General at what he just said.

"What do you mean "you"? Don't you mean "we"?" she asked.

"Yes, but I might not make it. I'm growing old Susan, my reflexes aren't what they used to be," he said taking what Link had found and stuffing it into the backpack.

"No don't say that," she breathed with her eyes starting to water.

"It's okay Susan; I'll be with you for most of the mission. But after that…all…all I can say is don't watch, you hear me?" he looked at her sympathetically.

"Monger, don't say such thing. Please," she sniffled. She goes over to him and wraps her arms around the General.

"It's okay sweetie, it's for the good of the world," Monger whispered and lets go of her.

A needle pierces through her heart when she heard the word "sweetie." She couldn't help thinking about the doctor again and how Bob, the lovable blob, was chasing her screeching such noises. And with the General saying he won't make it? It overloaded her and tears broke free.

She sits on the bed, putting her hands on her face. She feels soft fur brush against her arm, looking down she sees Rusty looking up to her. His eyes filled with worry and his ears lowered down. She hugs Rusty, finding comfort for a moment.

Then she heard screeches coming from out the window. She goes to it and carefully looks out, her eyes widen when she sees Dr. Cockroach and Bob eating out of a carcass. Blood stains the doctor's clothes as he ate the arm while Bob makes a mess ripping the limbs off.

Susan nearly gagged at what she saw, and turns around, wishing ever so badly she didn't look out the window. "_What has happened to my friends_?" she thought.

She looks at Link who was now searching in the closet. His expression was a mix of bravery and grief. She knew he was thinking about Insecto.

Link cringes at the memory of shooting his beloved winged insect. All he wanted to do was sob for the death of him, but he knew there was no time for that, and it would be pointless. But he would never forgive himself for what he did. Never.


	5. Friends

**Chapter 5**

"We ready?" Monger asked grabbing the backpack full of weapons.

"Yeah," responded Link.

"Yep," said Susan.

Rusty barked to Monger.

"Great, let's go," Monger said walking towards the door.

They head out of the room and into the back door of the hotel. Link peers out, looking left to right for the infected. He nods to his friends to follow and they proceed. They hide in the shadows close to the buildings, each one of them keeping a watchful eye.

Link took the lead while Monger stayed behind the group. Susan, behind Link, heard a voice. She stopped dead in her tracks and looked into a dark ally.

"What's wrong?" Link said beside her.

"I-I don't know, I…I thought I heard something…" she backed up. The darkness was making her fear rise.

Link gazed at her kindly, he reached for her, "It's alright," he said taking her hand.

She nods timidly and they walked together side by side holding hands. She felt a little relaxed with her protective friend beside her, a General she had always know behind her and a trusty dog at her heels.

"Wait," Link said stopping, his eyes focused on something in the distance, "Something or someone's following us."

They look around, Susan glances up at Link, "I don't see any-"

"Shh!" Link silenced her.

They stood still for a couple of minutes; Link took a few steps forward into the street letting go of Susan.

"LINK!" she called out.

Before Link could turn around, he felt himself being knocked to the ground. He heard hissing above him and felt a burning sensation at his tail making him cry out in distress. Another jab of pain hit the back of his neck, this time it felt as if knives dug into him, he cries out again trying to push him-self up. But he was pinned the second he was an inch off the ground.

The weight on him suddenly lessened, then, it was completely gone. He ran to the sidewalk and turns around seeing Bob, already his goop was dirty green. Link glanced at his tail; it was sizzling with a bit of goo on the tip. A screech made him jump and look up at Bob charging with his arms reaching for him.

Link runs to another direction, avoiding the acid piece of blob. He runs into Monger, fighting another infected human with a pole. At the end of the pole, it pointed out with the tip glowing light blue and a belt of electricity circled it.

Monger penetrated the human in the heart and shoved the infected to a wall. There, the infected man screamed with electricity coursing through him, he grabs at the pole and struggles to push it back. The scream died out and the body of the man goes limp with the electricity no longer in him.

Monger pulls the pole out of him, the body drops to the ground, lifeless. Link stood beside the General, the look of willpower showed as on him as he gazed at the body.

Both look up when they heard a scream come from Susan. They run to where they were before but she wasn't there neither was Rusty. They heard the scream again and followed it, leading them to a small cake shop.

They burst through the doors to find Bob closing in on Susan in the corner. Rusty was in front of her growling and barking viciously. The blob screeches at Rusty and throws him into a pile of pots and pans, a loud cry came from him.

Susan screamed in fear as Bob came closer, hissing and spitting with wrath. A small image of him appeared in her head, that image was when they were in the car being chased. Bob had her hand on her shoulder telling her everything's gonna be okay.

But that picture flashed away when Bob wraps his arms around her leg. She fell down scratching at the tile floor, sobbing and pleading for him to let go. Bob pays no attention to her begging and sticks her leg into him. He begins to digest the flesh with clothes being burned first.

"Link…HELP ME!" Susan yelled to him.

Link reacts by taking Bob and pulling on him till he was out the door; he strains, pulling hard while the goop sizzles in hands. Monger inside pulls on Susan as she's taken out from the blob.

Link takes off in a hurry, running down the street while the blob stretched more and more. He finally reached a point to where the blob was getting harder to stretch. At the shop, Monger was trying his best to keep the goop out of the store. Bob was holding onto the door handle till he let go. Link felt the line go loose; he looks back in time to dodge a ball of blue and green mass going over his head. The line he held pulled away with the mass; it crashed into a window of another small shop.

Pieces of glass almost reach Link from where he was standing; there was no noise after that. Link stared at the shop but dared not to look inside, he takes a few steps back then turns and runs back.

He was half-way there till he heard his name called out in the sky. Baffled he looks up, there was a building about three stories high, he cranes his neck to find the top but sees nothing. There was a sudden burst of pain in his hands, he turns them over and finds some of his skin was burned. He sighs of infuriation and begins to walk again.

"Link," a voice said.

This time it was closer making him spin around, his heart thud almost hitting his rib cage.

"Show your-self!" he called out.

He saw movement in the dark of an ally, the figure came walking out making Link's hostility climb.

"Doc?" Link breathed.

"Naw, it's Bob!" the infected doctor mocked in his voice. His eyes were in a dim green shine showing only the pupils again, his clothes ripped and dripping with dry and fresh blood.

"Doc please you have to snap out of it!" Link pleaded grabbing the nearest weapon slowly, "Please! We're your friends!"

"So, you call hitting your friend two times with your tail and a pipe _and_ taking a broken piece of wood and using it as protection in front of him is called a _friend_?" Dr. Cockroach said.

Link looked down at the broken piece of wood he was holding, then looked back at him, "Look, I'm sorry alright? I did that to protect the others, okay? I just want my old friend back! I don't want to keep trying to kill him! Please Doc snap out of it!" Link's throat tightened. He was on the verge of crying but he didn't want to or else it'll make him seem weak.

Dr. Cockroach just stood there, with his hands behind his back and his gaze fixed on the fish-ape. "Link I just have one question for you," Dr. Cockroach said casually, "Would you rather be with Bob and I? Or would you rather waste your time on 'protecting' those _human beings?_"

Link within a second knew what he was talking about, be infected or protect his other friends.

"Wouldn't you rather feel adrenaline in your veins as you catch your prey?" Dr. Cockroach continued walking closer towards him, "Wouldn't you rather want your power and strength to become ten times as more when you fight? Just…like…us?" he stops just inches from him and smiles.

"No!" Link shouted moving away from him, "I don't ever want to be _anything_ like you! Just leave us alone!" he held the wood up with the broken edge up to him.

"I'm afraid that's not possible Link," replied Dr. Cockroach.

"W-why not?" stuttered Link a bit more scared by his friend's smile.

"You see…we _need_ you," he said coming closer.

"Stay away from me man!" his voice shook as did his weapon.

Dr. Cockroach took out a long weed from behind him, his other hand extend forward, "Come on Link, this won't hurt at all."

Link backed up into a wall and had no other choice, "Don't make me kill ya man!" he warned almost sobbing. Then, he felt something gooey wrap around his shoulders, he pulled but they pulled back holding him in place. He looks up to see Bob on the wall holding him down, his expression filled with stubbornness.

Link was flipped over, his face pushed into the wall, "Wait, Doc, don't do this!" he said. He feels a cold hand on his back moving up to his shoulder making him shudder.

"Don't worry Link, after this you'll feel a whole lot better, _friend_," Dr. Cockroach said wickedly.

He drops his weapon right when the sensation of needles going through him on his spine, he felt the slithering weed arms move across his back with more feeling of needles piercing in him. He fights with his bondage but it was no use, he stood there pinned against the rough hard surface and scream in dolor as the weed continues its process. The weed tip traveled to the back of his neck and stayed, the plant began to glow brightly then rested into a faint glow.

Link has quieted too, his head low and eyes closed. Bob lets go, letting Link fall to the ground on his back. Dr. Cockroach bends down and pats his face, "_Link, _wakey wakey, time for chasing fleshy," he sing-songed.

At that moment, Link's eyes flashed open, his glare filled with green light as he looked up to him.

The doctor chuckled, "Come on, let's go see how our _friends _are doing…" his eyes shone bright green again.

-MvsW-

"You okay Susan?" Monger asked helping her up.

"I think so," Susan moaned.

"That leg ain't lookin' so good right now," he said looking down. Susan followed his gaze and saw that her leg was burnt in many places, the clothes still hissed with acid burning though it. "Come on let's go get you cleaned up," he said helping her walk.

Every step made her wince at the bolts of pain going up her burnt leg, Rusty gets up from the pile of dishes and walks to the side of her till they reached the outside.

Susan looked up wearily and a smile widened on her face, "Hey it's Link," she said excitedly.

It was true; Link was running towards them with his speed. Rusty's tail began to wag and his low head rose at the sight of his Master.

Monger squint's his eyes and was taken back with surprise, "C-come on," he stuttered making Susan walk.

She tries to stop herself with her other leg, "What? Why? Link's right there, we can wait," she said obstinately. Rusty cocked his head in confusion at the General then looked back at Link.

"We don't have time to wait Susan. Now let's go," Monger commanded pushing on her back with one hand and the other leading her way.

"But Monger-"

"He's infected Susan now let's go!" he yelled pushing harder.

This time Susan gave in and both quickened their pace, "He's…infected?" she breathed, shock showed in her eyes.

"Yes! Rusty, get over here!" he said over his shoulder.

Rusty, who was still in the same spot, stared at Link running towards him with eyes glowing green and his breathing came out in snarls.

"RUSTY!" Monger shouted again grabbing his attention.

Rusty, with his gaze still on Link, catches up with them. Horror and fright made them run faster. Susan ignored the pain in her leg and ran without Monger's support. Link was drawing nearer, each step moved him closer.

Rusty was falling behind and could feel the hand reaching for his tail; he hears a death deifying screech from behind. It made his heart feel like stone and drops into his stomach, his throat swelled and thought he would choke while breathing. Susan and Monger were already out of sight, a tear slides down his fury cheek then trips. He looks up to where he fell; Link was towering over him with a low growl in his throat. "_Master?_" he said drained.

Susan and Monger ran side by side, a loud shriek of pain made them stop and look back.

"Rusty," Susan breathed, "Rusty!" she cried out unable to control her emotions.

"We have to leave him Susan or else we'll end up like him, now let's go!" Monger urged grabbing her by the arm.

"NO! I can't leave without him!" Susan sobbed. Another loud cry made her want to dash off in that direction.

Monger pulled her back, "We have to! Come on!" he shouted taking her with him.

They carry on to the nearest building which was a restaurant, it looked just as bad as the hotel did, vines growing in the walls, tables and chairs scattered around the floor, and just a crack in the roof seemed to light part of the room up.

Susan hears numerous of thrilling shrieks outside as did Monger, "We have to hide, hurry!" he whispered taking Susan by the hand.

He takes her to the bathroom and both hide in one stall, a light flickered making the messy room feel creepy.

"The bathroom?" Susan said arrogantly.

"Yes, the smells in here will hide our scents," replied Monger. He stood at the edge of the toilet seat and peered over the stall.

A loud _bang_ echoed through the room making Monger get down. He takes Susan and brings her up with him.

"What's going on?" she whispered.

"_Shh_," he silenced.

"God where did they go now?" Susan heard a voice speak.

"I don't know," said another voice sounding irritated "Weren't _you_ just chasing them?"

"Well yeah, but the dog tripped and I couldn't pass that up could I?" the other voice said. Right then did Susan realize it was Link and Doc.

"Human meat is better dog meat you idiot!" Dr. Cockroach snapped. Susan's heart cracked at what she just heard, Link ate Rusty.

"Hey, hey,I don't call you an idiot, now do I?" Link said.

"No," he sighed.

"Good. Then I shouldn't be called an idiot then…"

"Hey guys!" a different voice was heard, "Watcha' doing?" the voice asked.

"What do you think we're doing Bob?" Link said.

Susan with a sickening feeling feared that one of them could hear Monger and her. But then, a longing of wanting to see them normal and hear them normal was half satisfied, at least sort of.

"Um…" Bob said.

"We're trying to find some fresh food here!" Link answered.

"Ohhhh!"

"God, I'm surrounded by idiots," Dr. Cockroach muttered.

"Hey I heard that!" Link said.

"You were supposed to!" he said back.

"Get ready Susan," Monger whispered in her ear.

Susan looked up to him and saw he had a laser gun as big his arm, he cocked it making a soft high pitch winding sound.

"Wait…did you hear that?" Link said silently.

"It sounded like a laser gun getting ready to fire," Dr. Cockroach said suspiciously.

"Of course it sounds like a laser gun," Monger said rising over the stall and putting one foot on top, "And it'll be the last sound you monsters will ever hear!"

The infected friends turn to ravaging zombies at his last word, their eyes shining brightly, drool escaping their mouth as they hissed at him.

"_Is he insane?"_ Susan thought with her heart racing.

Monger turns around and blows a hole into the wall, "Let's go Susan!" he reached out.

She took his hand and was lifted up into the hole that led them outside. They run to the street, Monger paused and turned to Susan, "Here," he gives her a pistol, "Use it as protection for now."

Susan's eyes widened, could she really kill her friends? She places the gun in her belt. Different pitches of shrieks from behind made her jump.

Before she could look back, Monger grabbed her by the arm and ran, "Could you stop grabbing me already?" Susan panted, pulling her arm back.

"Well it's the only way to get your attention, now move! They're getting closer!" Monger yelled.

Susan gazed back and saw her three friends, chasing her like savages. More infected humans gather around them, joining the pursuit. She looks ahead of her with Monger by her side; her legs exploded with pain as she ran on the hard gravel, her normal breathing were replaced by dry gasps. She almost wished she could be infected too.


	6. Run

**Chapter 6**

Monger takes her arm and hides into a tool shed. He puts a chair up to the door knob while it gets bashed on the other side.

"What are we going to do Monger?" Susan said with a racing heart.

"Here, take this," he said pithily. He gives her the backpack and takes an ax hanging from the wall. Using the ax, he smashed the back wall creating a hole big enough for her.

"Go."

Susan goes through the hole and looks back. "Come on Monger!" she said looking both ways in the ally.

"I can't go Susan," he said with caring eyes.

Her heart iced up, "What?" she uttered afraid to even ask.

"I'll hold them back as long as I can, but you have to go without me."

"No!" she objected, "I'm not going anywhere without you!" Tears began to roll down her smooth but dirty face.

Link bashed down the top half of the door. He growled at Monger as he tries to go through with splinters digging into him.

"GO!" Monger shouted at Susan.

Susan takes one last look at the General then takes off running. She goes into a Bed and Breakfast and slams the door behind her.

Monger turns back around, seeing Link break through the door. Dr. Cockroach and Bob stand beside him, blood stained, the look of starvation took place and each growled deeply.

"Hello boys," Monger said depressingly. The monsters let out a horrid screech before attacking Monger all together.

Susan can almost hear the agonizing screams of her General and the gruesome sounds of flesh being torn. Then, all was silenced.

Susan decides to run into the bathroom, there was a window above the bath so she could escape easily. Just when she steps into the tub, she heard a load slam out in the living room. She pulls the plastic, see-through shower curtains half way to hide herself.

"Great now _she_ got away!" she heard Link complain.

"Still, you've got to admit, the General _was_ yummy!" Bob said cheerfully.

Susan felt her throat fill up with vomit, but she pushed it back down.

"Doc, where you going?" Link said.

"Just…just give me a second…" Dr. Cockroach said.

Her eyes go wide when the door knob jiggles open. She gets back, hiding in the remaining curtain. Her heart pounds and her breathing accelerated. Susan looks through the curtain, only to see his figure going through the bottom cabinet under the sink.

"Doctor!" Link called making them both jump.

Doc sighs, "What is it Link, can't you see that I'm busy?" he said irritated.

"Busy doing what?" he said in the doorway.

"You hear that?" he said tensely. Susan thought they could hear her breathing when they go quiet.

"No," Link finally said. Susan breaths out slowly.

"Exactly," Dr. C said looking to the shower curtain.

Susan gulped and takes out a survival knife with a brown handle. It shook in her hand as the thought of them trying to eat her scared her.

"Eh, must be nothing," Dr. C said shrugging his shoulders.

She heard the door close behind them and sighed out loud. A shrilling screech made her spin around and was tackled down, knocking the entire breath of her. She looks up seeing Link on top of her baring his teeth.

"You're mine!" he growled.

Susan lets out a scream; she takes the knife and shoves it into his ribs. He shouts in pain and lets go. Blood trickles down his cut as he grips the wound and stumbles back to the floor.

She runs out from the bathroom and turns to the living room, but at the end of the hallway was Bob. He hissed and lunges towards her. She screams once again and turns and runs the other way. She closes the door behind her once she goes into a dark room.

Susan leans on the door, waiting for the banging to start, but nothing came. She listens to only quietness for a few minutes and gave up. The only light that came into the room was the moon from outside the large window. She goes to the opposite side of the wall from the door and takes the backpack off her.

It drops to the ground making small dust of clouds fly up. She turns around exhausted from the running and deaths she's seen. Then, her heart screamed when she saw Dr. Cockroach in the moonlight staring at her with a grin.

"Looks like I've finally got you cornered my love," he said with a growl.

Susan swallowed a small lump in her throat, "You're _not_ going to have me for dinner doctor," her voice broke on his name.

"You can't stop me Susan," he chuckled coming closer to her, his eyes glowing bright green with anticipation, "We _all_ know how this is going to end."

"No, no, get away from me!" she yelled as he grabbed both of her arms.

Dr. Cockroach gives a smile before he bites into the side of her neck. She screams out in pain as blood spews out, "Doctor, please!" she cried.

He bites harder and deeper as Susan tries to free herself from him. All she could do was cry as her friend ate her alive.

A cloud passes over the moon taking away the light from the room. Doc's eyes go wide and he lets go of Susan. He backs away gripping at his stomach.

He bows his head and grits his teeth, "Run," he muttered.

His voice sounded different, it sounded like it was him, the real him, "What?" Susan breathed, shocked to hear his regular voice like this.

"I said RUN!" he yelled looking up at her. His eyes didn't glow, instead they looked caring and in pain. He takes a hold on the bed frame at the end as he gasped for air.

Susan runs over to him, "Doctor? Dr. Cockroach, are you okay? What's happening?" she frantically asked.

"Susan this is the only time we are ourselves," he quickly told her then winced as more bolts of pain goes through the weed and into him, "You have to save us…yourself, go, RUN!" he yelled with passion for her.

"But, but…" she stuttered, confused on whether to help him or go and get away from him as possible.

"RUN!" he yelled with anger now. The cloud began to fade away; his eyes began to glow bright green again.

He whimpered and closed his eyes as he doubled over in pain. Susan grabbed her backpack, puts it on and runs out into the hallway without looking back.

While passing the bathroom, she saw Link. His arm shakes as he pushes himself up by the tub while the other held his stomach. He gazes at Susan with love and misery and breathes, "I'm sorry."

Link drops and shouts as his stomach growls viciously. Susan's eyes start to water, but she shakes it off and runs to the living room. Bob was on the couch, his head pulled back as he wheezes. His arms were too on his stomach as more growls came. It hurt Susan to see her friends like this, but she had to leave.

She goes through the front door and sees people on their knees, leaning up against the buildings or even on the ground withering in agony. Some already had their strength back when the cloud passed and saw Susan. They raced towards her, their arms extended; their clothes ripped and splattered with blood. They were hungry, and they were hungry for her.


	7. I'm There When You Need Me

**Chapter 7**

_**A/n: I had a dream, that I was being chased by the infected in my story! Jesus, I swear I was sweating by the time I woke up. God! It felt as if I were Susan! Scaaary….**_

Susan outruns them into a house nearby. She climbs the stairs and opens up the attic door. By the time she closed it, she could hear the infected searching for her, screeches sent shivers up her body as she hid in the corner. About an hour had passed and the infected had given up. They leave the house wrecked and run out for more food.

A small, round window at the end of the triangular attic lit part of the room up. Going over to the window she could see the street below. People fought amongst each other for human meat littered on the ground; they ate one another and also ate in packs.

Susan was a bit calm when she looked away. She reaches into her pocket and feels a stab of pain at the tip of her finger.

"Ow," she said shaking her hand. Carefully she reaches in and takes it out; the gold piece shined against the moon light.

It was Dr. Cockroach's name tag. The sight of it made Susan's body go weak, the urge of tears struck her and the compulsion of wanting to trust someone jabbed at her heart like her survival knife.

She buries her head into her knees and cries gripping tightly at the name tag. Holding up the tag she finds that she held too hard, and that the sharp edges had torn her skin and was now bleeding.

She gets up and starts rummaging through the boxes till she found a first aid kit. There, she got on her knees and began to clean her wounds, the one on her neck, her hand, some cuts she got while running and her burnt leg. She rubbed cream on her bruises and cleaned her face with a rag. Wiping away all the tears and dirt felt refreshing.

She finds an old worn out blanket and lays it out. She lies down and goes to sleep with exhaustion taking her in.

"**Dr. C's POV"**

It was morning, but the sun didn't shine. My friends and I slept in the tool shed were we had our General for dinner. Or lunch. I don't really keep track of the time any more.

The only thing I do keep track of is the people we have eaten. About twenty or more, one of them was of course Monger or as we call it, fresh-meat. Our own meat is the most putrid meat we can eat. But we have to survive, dog-eat-dog world for us.

My body was stiff and sore, but I managed to get up and look out the shattered door. The fog was of course still there, but a bit lighter. The rotten body covered streets, blood pooled streets. This sight didn't disturb me at all; actually, I had no problem with it. At least savages had something to eat instead of chasing our precious Susan.

She's the only fresh-meat in our town. We need her. My stomach began to growl at the memory of biting into her flesh. It was so soft, so juicy, so delectable, I wanted to keep her to myself.

Then, a giant ray of sunlight moving towards me caught my eye. As I looked up, a burning sensation went throughout my body and knocked my breath out. The sun was peeking out of the clouds making the light to us unbearable. I could feel a vine from the weed pop as I fell to the ground weak. The pain was getting intense and I thought I saw a heavenly light…But that was just the sun again and made me scream in agony once more. Suddenly, the light stopped shining, and when I looked up I saw Link standing right in front of me staring at the flaming star.

"Link!" I cried.

I ran over to him and saw that his eyes were locked onto the sun. With all my force, I push him to the floor.

"Link, are you alright?" I said anxiously on top of him while the clouds began to cover the sun.

He groaned in response. I notice the tip part of his weed wasn't glowing, and he smelled of…fresh-meat. The broken piece of glass next to me showed my reflection, I noticed my whole weed wasn't glowing as did my eyes. I got up and look around at my surroundings, this time I felt scared, disgusted, and confused. I look down to find blood splattered all over my ripped lab coat and sleeves. My hands were pink red and I tasted copper. I was normal. Panic began. But the infected monster inside grew more.

**(Normal POV)**

Dr. Cockroach's eyes began to flicker into a green light as his weed began to glow fully. He felt as if he were half infected, half normal, and it hurt. He felt as if his limbs were being pulled off. In a matter of seconds, his green glow stayed.

He gazed at Link on the ground; a low growl came from the doctor's throat while Link slowly got up, his glowing eyes were gone, all that lit was his weed.

"Doc?" Link said squinting his eyes.

All he heard was a lower growl. His vision was blurry at first but he regained focus. His heart raced when he saw his friend eyeing him hungrily.

"Doctor," Link put his hands up, "Come on don't do this to me man, bro…bro…bro!" he yelled with fright when his friend began to run to him.

Link takes off the other direction, running at full speed he felt faster than he was before. His breathing was surprisingly normal and his heart rate felt as if it were only giving off blood every six seconds. He turns a corner and hears another screeching behind him, looking back he saw Bob, he must have woken up. Link took up more speed than ever before; he sees a house up the rode and decides to hide in there.

He dives into a sewage hole in the ground breaking the metal top. After a few moments of swimming, he surfaces from another sewage hole, right next to the house. He looks out, seeing no infected he dashed towards shelter.

Link closes the door and pants resting his head against the cold wood. Once he had caught his breath he turns around only to let his breath to be caught once again.

It was Susan standing at least a few feet away from him. Her eyes wide and her body stiff.

"Heeey," he said with a nervous smile.

She lets out a thrilling scream and runs into another room.

"No wait, Susan!" Link called, hoping no one heard her.

Susan was cornered in a bedroom; she looks back shaking in fear at the sight of Link.

"Susan please, you're going to attract more people!" he said worriedly.

"Please don't eat me Link!" she pleaded.

"Eat you? No, no, no, no, you got it all wrong…I think," he comes closer.

"Get away from me!" she shouted suddenly holding out a ray gun to him, "I'm not afraid of killing one of my own best friends!"

Link puts his hands up, "Whoa, whoa, whoa, come on Susan, no need for blood," he chuckled tensely.

The gun shook in her hand as her fingers put more pressure on the trigger.

"Please Susan, you have to calm down! I-I'm not the monster like I was before, see?" he turns around revealing the weed spread out on his back glowing except at the top on his neck.

"Prove it," she said nodding to him.

"I don't have green eyes like the others," he said pointing to his eyes.

"You're gonna have to do more than that to make me believe you," she said stricter but with shaking arms.

Then, the door behind Link burst open, wood flew to the ground as a screech came from the other side. Two infected humans stepped in, one's they've never seen before. Their hands hung at their side with the appearance of claws. Their razor sharp teeth let loose drool and their ribs could be seen.

"I got this," Link growled.

He charges at them with them doing the same. He pins down the man as the women clawed and bit Link on the back. They tussled to the living room, breaking a glass table, leaving holes into the wall. The woman losses her grip and was knocked by his tail into the flat screen T.V. She fell and so did the T.V. right on top of her.

The man got furious and punched Link making him go through the wall outside. He was knocked out, until he heard a scream. He looks to see Susan being grabbed by the man, he threw her on the floor and tried to mate with her.

"Aw hell no!" Link yelled.

Energy flooded back to him, he jumps up and grabs the man by the shoulders, throwing him through the opposite wall. Link grabbed a broken vase with the sharp edge at the top then stabs the man in the chest. He looks down at the body with no emotion. The fight was finally over.

"I-it really is you," Susan gasped.

Link turned around to face her, her clothe were raggedy and ripped, a blood stained bandage wrapped around her shoulder and leg and teeth marks showed on her neck.

"Yeah," he smiled.

"Oh Link!" she sobbed.

Susan ran over to him and hugged. She buried her head into his shoulder and cried tears of joy. Link embraced her, holding tight. He could feel her misery, the agony she went through.

"Don't ever leave me," she said.

_**A/n: Okay, I tried not to make it romantic. And don't think of it that way either, I would do the same if I was in an apocalypse! I'm trying very hard not to make it a love story, so please forgive me if you're a Link/Susan or Dr. C/Susan fan and I don't make it happen. Or is it going to happen…? :)**_


	8. Bring Her Out

**Chapter 8 **

_A/n: Short chapter for now._

"Don't worry Suzy, I won't," Link soothed, stroking her hair as he held onto her shaking body.

"_She'll never get through this mission like this…"_ a voice said in the back of his mind.

He looks down seeing rivers of tears falling from her closed eyes. She looked frail and was worn out.

"_I need to toughen her out,"_ he thought once more.

Link pulls her away from him and slaps her hard. She stops crying immediately.

"Link! Why'd you do that for?" she exclaimed with a breaking voice.

"Snap out of it Susan! This isn't you! You don't cry every second of life, you don't let men try to rape you, you fight! Like Ginormica! Where's the Ginormica in you Susan? WHERE?" he yelled.

"But I don't reach her height!" Susan wailed.

"It's not the height I want…It's the instincts she has…the reaction she has in fighting aliens…the moves she has when in battle…her willpower in winning. Where's that Susan? Where is she?" he said more kindly.

"I…I don't know…" she sobbed.

"She's inside of you…You need to bring her out, even in the toughest situations…"

"Link I don't have the guts to kill people! Innocent people Link!"

"It's for their own good Susan…" Link said making contact with her eyes.

He looks up to see her mother, shuffling across the street. He reaches in Susan's backpack to the side of him.

Bringing out a knife with sharp teeth at the point he says, "Here, this will be your first assessment," he gives her the knife.

Susan looks up from the weapon, "What?" she breathed.

He turns her around and she gasped.

She spins back around, "Link I can't do that!" she whispered.

"Yes you can," he rested his hand on her shoulder, "I'll be here if you're in trouble."

"No Link! I can't kill my own mother!"

"Yes you can, run to her, shove the knife into the heart and she'll be dead."

Remembering the stab she gave Link she looks to down to see a stem along his body right on the cut.

Link saw her gaze, "If it reaches the heart, it can no longer pump blood. Thankfully you just got me in the ribs…" he simply said, "Now…Go kill your mother."

_A/n: Yeah, I know it's short but it encourages me to do more you know. The next one will be action packed if it makes you feel any better. _


	9. Evil Dying Love

**Chapter 9**

_A/n: Oh yeah! Summer time yall! P.S: Love you for reading this. 3_

Susan takes a deep breath and grips the knife hard. It shines from the tip of its teeth to the end of the metal handle. Her heart quickens while her head swirls with thoughts.

"You got this," Link said locking eyes with her.

She nods and turns around, taking a few steps she reaches the edge of the hole in the wall. Wendy, already near the neighbor's house turns her head at Susan. She lets out a long screech freighting her own daughter. Getting on all fours she starts to race to her like an animal. Susan with wide eyes shrinks down but suddenly gets a surge of energy making her jump down from the house floor. She raises the knife over her head and runs to her mother with a war cry. They meet each other in the middle of the street, Wendy starts slashing angrily at Susan while she tries to find the right aim of her mother's heart.

Susan felt daring, she felt a drive in her arm with the weapon, her eyes were full of ambition and could feel every vein in her body rushing with blood. The humid weather and battle with her mother made her sweat even more; she hears another screech from a different direction. She gets tackled down the second she looked away, her mother, inches from her face, screams in different pitches.

Susan struggles to be free but fails, her mother digs her claws into her arms, blood poured out as they go deeper. She lets out a scream and thought this was the end, but she wasn't about to let that happen. With ignorance of the pain, she slides her arm out from the claw and pushes away her mom; she takes the knife and pierces Wendy in her chest. Blood spewed out everywhere but Susan kept pushing in. Her mother screams in pain while the teeth on the knife turn to blades and slice out on top of her head like two antennas. The screeches die off and her eyes close. Susan takes the knife out and the blades shrink back to teeth. She pushes her mother off and gets up dusting herself.

"I'm sorry mom…" she murmured with a lump in her throat.

She hears a long screech coming closer from behind her; she whips around and grabs the infected by the head. Before it could even breathe, she cracks the neck and lets him go. It was her father, now lying beside her mother. Her emotions soften, from hard steel to feathered pillow.

Link goes beside her, "Good job," he said plainly.

"Wait…there's still one more," she said looking around. She turns around and throws the knife in that direction. It sticks into a hand on the tree making a person a loud screaming noise then to a yelling to a normal human.

Link and Susan gasp.

**Dr. C POV**

I scream in misery as blood sprits from the knife in my hand. It was stabbed to the tree making it into some kind of human tack. I stop screaming and just gasped for air while holding onto my arm as more blood oozed from it my pierced hand, the back of the hand was planted on the tree while the other faced Link and Susan. I was in in my normal state again, no glowing of any green.

"Doctor?" Susan breathed and ran over with Link beside her. She kneels to be face to face with me, I was on both knees when the knife penetrated me sending a bolt of pain throughout my arm.

She gently strokes my cheek before lifting my head up to see her, "You're…normal?" Link said surprised.

Not even catching my breath I reply, "Yes, but I don't last long…" More pain shoots up and down my arm.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Susan said with worry in her eyes.

"Because…I change back whenever the weed wants to…Kinda like a power outage…" I shrugged trying to put on a smile but was quickly wiped off when more anguish came making me cry out.

"Here Doc, let me…" Susan said about to reach the knife.

"NO!" I shouted, she stops, "No… I don't want to hurt you," I looked down ashamed.

"Doc I trust you, I know you would never hurt us," she said hugging me. My eyes glowed green as did the weed. I let out a drool filled growl and began scratching her at the side, she yelps making Link pull her back. Both stare wide eyed while I lash out at them; the knife was the only thing holding me in place. Violence circled my brain and I felt insane. Then, the emotions suddenly stop, the glow died while my attacks quit.

I got watery eyed and slump down at what I just did, "I'm so sorry," I whimpered.

"I-It's okay Doc," Susan stuttered looking down at the scratched side of her stomach.

"Doc…isn't there anything we can do for you?" Link said trying to be helpful.

Needles pierce my spine, "You can bring me a piece of fresh meat is what you can do you fag!" I said angrily, gazing up at him then the needles stop, I calm down a bit with no words spoken. "Look, this knife isn't gonna hold me for long, you have to get to the flower, now!" I said now determined.

"But Doctor, what about…" Susan said with care.

"Forget about me, it's you two that matter."

Susan and Link look at each other then back at me, "Is there anything we need to know?" Link said sternly.

"All you need to know is that this town is hidden with the infected. The flower is our energy source and you need to take that down. But be careful, you know the enemies we've fought in the past?"

"Yeah, what about them?" Susan replied.

"They're all guarding the flower outside the building, every single one of them, infected. Susana is in your height Susan," I continued, ignoring the horrid memories, "and inside the building is stocked with the infected as well. Be careful though, some are on patrol."

"Thanks Doc," Link smiled.

I smile back but was replaced by a growl. I shake my head, "Go! Hurry!" I said urging them. Link runs over to the house and grabs the backpack, they take one more look at me then run off; I watch them at the end of the road till a burning sensation took my spine and neck. I twitch my eye as a small spasm took my body.

**Susan POV**

Link and I walked on down the street, gazing all around at the dead town as I held the backpack. It was night time and we stopped to rest in a nearby salon. We go to the back of the salon and sit, I lay my head on Link's lap covered with a blanket and drift off to sleep.

The next morning I awaken with Link's hand on my side with scratches, he had bandaged my side and arms, feeling only numbness. I get up and stretch, seeing that Link was still asleep I decided to shake him. But the second I lay a hand on him, the wall before me exploded sending us flying into a grass field behind the salon. Link and I stumble up covered in soot and see smoke coming from the giant hole.

"What the hell just happened?" Link exclaimed.

The ringing in my ears had stopped in time to hear a way to familiar laughter. We look up to see Dr. C standing in the middle of the hole with smoke escaping at his sides. He had a bazooka in his hands and instead of a white lab coat this time it was dark blue.

"Clones," gasped Link.

He was right; a darker Link appeared at the side of the other clone, both with a smile of pure evil. They had been accidently made and almost killed the real Dr. C and Susan. Their eyes glowed dark green and both were covered in dry blood.

"Link…What do we do?" I whispered still gazing at the two clones.

"Just because we're infected doesn't mean we can't hear," the dark Dr. C said annoyingly and throws down the weapon.

Link thinks for a moment, "Doctor! I um…saw this guy," he points towards the dark hybrid, "making out with some other monster!"

Dr. C turns towards the other Link, "You did WHAT?" he yelled.

"Doc, don't listen to this guy! It's not true! I-I swear!" the dark Link stuttered.

"Did you really see him make out?" I whispered to Link.

"No," he said back, "But it'll keep them busy for a few seconds. Come on," he said then ran off, I follow suit.

"I can't believe you would cheat on me Link!" the dark Dr. C cried.

"I didn't cheat on you, Doctor! I'm honest to you! I swear on our relationship!" the dark Link said holding the doctors hands. He pulls him close and gives him a long passionate kiss.

"Gross," Link said turning a corner. They halt when the dark Link steps out in front of them.

"You're gonna pay for making my Dr. Cockroach cry!" he growled. He attacks Link; both began to fight, knocking down trash cans and hitting lamp posts. They break into a window of an office shop; Link takes a laptop and snaps it in two hitting the clones head. The clone goes into a small aisle and grabs a monitor; he throws it at the other fish-ape. Link dodges it and it hits other screen monitors.

I back away and begin to run for cover until I came across the other clone. The dark Dr. C growls deeply, even more than the original Doctor. "Hey…" I said trying to sound casual with a smile. He screeches to the top of his lungs and pounced at me. I get out of the way and run down the street with him chasing on all fours, making a turn I come to a dead end. All that was left in front of me was a giant hole in the street and out into the fields of grass.

The dark doctor stands up puffing and takes a step closer just a few feet away. I turn around scared for my life; I reach into my back pack and pull out a gun with a shaky arm. All my fear shrivels up and becomes something more. I cock the gun and point it at him.

"Time to die the way you kill, bitch," I said darkly, remembering the way Dr. C almost died with the gunshot wounds. The dark doctor runs towards me and jumps; I pull the trigger, sending one rusty bullet into his chest, through his heart and out the rib cage. He drops into my arms, gasping for air as blood trickled out his body. A long agonizing screech came from the corner; it was the dark clone of Link. He ran up to me and the clone, pushing me aside he grabs dark Dr. C in his arms and brings him close. Both of their eyes shade dimmer, the darker Link's eyes reveals clear water ready to break out.

"No…No!" he wailed, tears streaming down his cheek, he looks up, "What did you do? You fucking bitch, I hate you!" he yelled then puts his head into his lover. "Doctor, please don't leave me, please!" he breathed.

"Link," rasped the dying clone, "It's okay. It's gonna be okay."

"No it's not gonna be okay! I loved you! I can't live without you Doc!" he cried.

"Yes you can…" he gasped, "Just do one thing for me, will ya?"

"Sure…Anything for you…"

"Don't let them…win…" he whispered, then closed his eyes and stopped breathing.

"No…No! No! No! No!" he shouted grasping at him. He buries his head into the clone and cries as the color of his love dies off.

I go over to where the real Link was standing; putting the gun away I motioned him to follow. We run for about a couple of blocks or more and stop for a rest on a broken but sturdy bench.

Link leans back and closes his eyes; I put my elbow on the arm of the bench and rest my chin on my hand. I sigh, gazing at buildings and dead bodies stashed in some small area. It sickened me but somehow, it wasn't that bad as it was before I killed my mother. I felt dizzy again, the one were you just killed your birth parents.

"Hey," Link said making my dizziness disappear; I turn to him with his eyes gleaming.

"What?" I said.

"If those were the clones…" he thinks for some seconds, "Then that must mean…" he gasped, "We're near the flower!" a small smile appeared on him.

My heart raced, "You're right Link! It's probably a few more steps ahead!" I said getting up with a grin.

"Yeah!" Link said getting up as well, "Come on, we got no time to lose!" he cheered as he ran off. I go by his side, a smile on my face and hope rising that we can still save Bob and Dr. Cockroach. We screech to a halt when a figure, about the size of a human man hit the street, cracking a small hole under his feet. Fire grew from his back and arms while one of his eyes was green and the other was red. Sharp teeth showed letting drool escape from its mouth, he breathed heavily lets out a few growls. Its red wings were shredded from the tip of his torn ears to the waving devil tail between his legs.

"Jack…" Link breathed; stunned by the way the demonic black teddy bear grew to that size.

Another teddy bear appeared from behind Jack; this one was light brown and had snow white wings with a few feathers missing. His tail was shaped into a heart, blood dripped from it being torn in half. One of his eyes were green, the other was pitch black but glowed white at the edge.

"Jake…Not you too," I complained.

Both demonic and angelic bears let out an uprising screech, "Time to run!" Link yelled grabbing me and throwing me on his back. I grip his vein throbbing shoulders as he ran from the infected two. The street suddenly cracks in the middle, opening a portal to hell. Fire shot out the trench opening wider, screams of the demons came louder. Link jumps at the side when the trench caught up. He scrabbles onto the street and jumps a gated fence into a cemetery. Skeleton hands punch through the dirt and grab at us, at the corner of the cemetery I could see Jake-the angel I have always trusted-using his power to raise the dead. I reach into the back pack and bring out a bottle of green pills; it labeled Creatine in Dr. C's handwriting. I pop open the lid and dump them all in my hand, I stick it out to Link and shouted, "Take it!"

"What? Why?" he yelled back jumping another skeleton hand.

"Dr. Cockroach taught me that this makes you run faster! Just take it!" I yelled even louder over the screeches of Jack and Jake. He grabs the pills and swallows, his muscles tense and his weed glowed brighter. The speed for me was almost unbearable; everything was a blur in dull color. He breaks through the metal gate and scrapes the bark off of trees, bending signs and jumping onto of cars. Breaking into a brick building I fall off, everything was silent. The speed we were going though and the burst of brick wall and metal made my head pound. I was sure Link was tired too; his blood vessels were about to pop as he catches his breath. He takes me and goes into the corner where it was dark and lays me there; he removes the backpack and stands over me, almost like a guard dog. My vision went hazy; I could see only Jack, standing in the hole we just made.

"Link…" he said in his normal voice before I passed out.

_A/n: Hope I kept my promise. ^-^_


	10. Demon vs Angel

_**Chapter 10**_

**Link POV**

"Jack please," I begged with gasping lungs.

"Look Link…" Jack started, walking forward, "I'm not asking you to suck my dick. I'm not asking you to rape Susan. All I want is for you to join us…" he said gesturing to himself.

"No!" I yelled, regaining my strength again, "I'll never join you or the infected!"

"Link," he said sternly, his breathing rushing and a vein throbbing in his head, "don't make me go insane."

"Go to heaven," I spat.

Jack stopped in his tracks, staring at me with a dazed look, deciding whether that was an insult or a complement. But the sound of a gun being clicked caught our ears, we look down at Susan as she aimed a pistol Monger gave her at Jack.

"Come any closer and back to hell with you," Susan said with a dark face.

"Ooh, a little girl with a gun!" Jack mocked, "Real cute," he said annoyed.

"Jack… Wait…" Jake panted coming in hunching over with sweat dripping down.

"Jake could you try to hurry it along?" Jack said impatiently.

"Just…Just give me a minute," Jake wheezed, he took one last breath and recovered his normal breathing.

"As I was saying I-"

"Wait," Jake coughed and started to breathe hard again.

"Jake for the devil's sake could you let me finish what I'm doing here?" Jack snapped turning to him.

"What you can't wait for your own brother?" Jake puffed.

"Apparently not!"

"You're a real jackass…" Jake grumbled but silenced and gave an alarming look.

Jack gazed hard at him, "What did you just call me?" he said with a threatening look and a vein throbbing in his head again.

"I-I didn't say anything Jack! I-I promise!" Jake stood and started to back away as Jack came closer.

"You know I hate being called that," he hissed.

"I-I know Jack but…but…I'm really, _really_ sorry man! P-please don't kill me."

Jack laughed tensely, "Sorry doesn't cut it Jake."

They were in the middle of the street already; Jake stops and looks at both ends of the street, "I…I…" he gazes at his brother and attacks him with a scream. They start to fight like real men but lift off into the sky leaving smoke and chills of ice behind. Susan and I look at each other and immediately get up and run outside, the sky was full of white and red streaks crossing over each other. Screaming could be heard and flashes of light glinted for some seconds; a crack open up wide letting out a blazing dragon with scales filled with blazing fire. It screeched of war and took off to the sky; another white glistening dragon came from the clouds, battling with the other dragon from under.

A figure came falling to the ground, leaving a deep hole. Jack gets up covered in dirt and wounds looking up at the sky with hatred. "God fucking damn it!" he yelled and bolted to the sky again.

Transparent humans with white gowns were seen in the air, sparkling arrows stabbed at the ground while the crack from where the dragon came out overflowed with mini demon animals. They grew wings and viciously attacked some angels while the others got on buildings and played as archers for the lead demon. It was an all-out war between heaven and hell on what Jake had said.

"Man, Jack must _really_ hate that word," Susan said as she puts the pistol back in her belt.

"What do you expect? It's got his name in it," I smiled.

She smiles back, thunders of red and white circled the sky, "YOU'LL BE BURNED IN HELL!" Jack yelled.

"YOU'LL BE PUNISHED IN HEAVEN!" Jake yelled back.

"Let's get out of here," I said, "They'll kill each other in no time."

"Sure just let me get the backpack," she said going into the building. Just as she was bending over I saw the two brothers falling like a meteoroid just feet away from where she was.

"Susan look out!" I shouted running to her.

She turns around holding on to the backpack, "What?" she said before I grabbed her, knocked over a desk and hid. A loud explosion made the ground shake and the air turn blistering hot. The gust of wind blew out windows, shattering them to pieces; the walls cracked in the corners and the roof shakes as much as the ground. The last thing I heard was a high piercing scream then I blacked out.

**=MvsW=**

I woke up with a chilling breeze coming over me; slowly blinking open my eyes I saw pieces of concrete scattered all over the place, the building we were in had collapsed exposing us to the infected in some other destroyed buildings. Some of them were near the hole, lifting up the lifeless Jack and Jake out, helping them back to health. Or so I thought. The savages crowded around the two and started screeching and tugging at the "food." In the crowd I notice Bob, pushing people out of the way for his serve of meat. I didn't think Jack and Jake had meat, with them being teddy bears, but the cruel sound of meat being torn made me sick.

Holding onto Susan and the backpack I slowly get up, careful not to make any noise. As I walk away I spot Dr. Cockroach in one building. It looked as if he was fighting himself. Taking a few steps forward for food then taking another few steps back to stay in the shadows, his shouting of anger, his eyes turning green then back to normal; He looked miserable, insane, confused. Taking one last look at him and the crowd I take up Susan in both arms and run silently to the darkness of the street.

**Dr. Cockroach POV**

"I said NO!" I yelled taking a step back.

Hatred filled my mind, "And I'm saying yes!" I ordered in a raspy tone, "We're going to starve without food you moron!" I took a couple of steps forward towards the crowd of the infected fighting for food.

I pulled myself back, my mind being cleared again, "I'm not going to let some weed take over me damn it!" I shouted.

A sledge hammer pushed me to the ground and ran over to the edge of the shadows on all fours but I forcefully stopped myself again, "It's good for you…" the raspy voice persuaded in my head, "Besides they _are_ dead already…"

"I don't care if they're _alive_; I'm never going to eat human meat!" I growled holding onto a rail of stairs.

"_It's bear meat_…" the voice sing-songed.

"NO!" I muttered holding myself back even more. The force of the weed gave up and I fell to the floor panting of the struggle.

"Fine…If I die, then you're coming with me," the voice said irritated. The feeling of weakness took over me; my arms holding me up began to shake. I went into a fetal position shaking vigorously as I held my stomach. Bob goes over to the side of me and watches like a child.

"You alright Doc?" Bob asked holding a piece of leg.

"Yes Bob, I'm…I'm okay," I said faintly.

"You're not okay, we need food!" the voice rang through my head.

"Get out of my head," I mumbled.

"Food," it whispered taunting me. "Food."

"If you want some food you could have some Doc," Bob said holding the leg with strings of meat hanging off above me.

The smell of it was horrible but it made my mouth water. Looking up to the leg I couldn't hold back the force, I snapped up and tugged at the leg with Bob holding the end. Taking the piece of meat I ripped off, I ate, not even taking a chance to taste which I was glad for. But the sting of blood stuck to my throat, finishing it with disgust I press my back up against the wall and hugged my knees. Feeling ashamed I hung my head, laid my ripped up antennas back and sobbed. Letting the tears fall after another, my body shook for more meat, blood dripping fresh meat. I gagged at the thought of more but my throat tightened as more sobs of breathing were pushed out.

"What's wrong little doctor?" a voice of Susan came from the side of me. Looking up I saw Susana, her arms folded and a look of lust on her face. Her replica of Susan was exactly the same, all except her eyes; they glowed of green making her normal eye color look normal.

"It's…It's nothing Susana…" I whispered looking back down.

She sat down next to me, "It's been a long time since I've seen you in crying like this. Remember Doctor?" she asked rubbing my arm.

I shuddered at her touch, "N-No Susana. I…I don't," I said almost surrendering.

She giggled moving her hand down my side, "I know you remember toy…" she said sliding her hand down between my legs.

"N-No!" I said taking her hand out and scotched more over to Bob still munching on the leg.

"Oh come on Doc," Susana moaned as she came nearer to me, "Remember all the fun times we used to have? When I was taller and you were you?" she smiled putting her hand on mine.

I couldn't believe it, I thought Susana being her average height would calm me but being so many memories of her being top "man" in her giantess size I've gotten used to it. "Susana, just leave me alone," I breathed already falling to seduction.

"What is this? What is she doing? What's going on?" the voice asked as Susana puts her arm around me.

"Doc no matter what you'll still be my little prisoner," Susana smiled as she slid her hand under my shirt and felt her name branded on my right side.

"Susana I…ah…" I as she slid her hand under my zipper. Leaning against the wall out of sight from Bob I breathe out pleasure as she gently begins to rub.

"Shh my little boy, shh shh…" she hushed as she covered my mouth from moaning too loud.

"Oh God this feels good," the voice said as I closed my eyes and muffled some groans.

"That's a good boy," she praised softly kissing my neck. The pressure in my throat built up, letting out louder moans, her body being so close to mine, the heat between us raised. She sits on where she was rubbing and began to slowly make out with me. Memories flooded back, making me let out tiny whimpers as each kiss. Scenes of being punished and brutally beaten shook me, but didn't stop me. Then, a memory of see her tower over me stood out, she held me down ignoring my struggles she puts a black collar on me. Looking into a mirror I saw what it had said, the name "Toy."

My eyes flashed open pushing Susana off and scattering away to avoid her, she grab my ankle and pulls me back as I scratch at the floor, "But I'm not even done yet Toy…" she smiled mischievously when she said the word.

"No! Let me go! No!" I yelled with tears starting to form. I slip from her grasp and disappear to another building without anybody noticing.

**Normal POV**

Link carefully puts Susan down on a worn out couch. "Susan?" he said patting her face, "You alright?" Susan began to stir, her breathing increased until she started to cough. Sitting up Link pats her back making her cough out ash, "Come on, come on just let it all out," he said as she slowed down.

"Link," she said weakly, "What…happened?"

"Nothin' big," he shrugged, "Just a giant explosion is all," he said casually with a smile.

She smiles back, finding humor in his old self. "Hey Link," she said staring at the sky.

"What?" Link asked.

"I think we made it." He looks to where she pointed and his jaw just drop. The flower casts a bright pink radiance as green vines dangle off the roof top of the old building.

_**A/n: I. Am. NOT. Letting this story go that easy.**_


End file.
